Changed Destiny
by ApalcalypticBunny42
Summary: Destiny can always be changed. Naruto starts out lonely, but finds love, hate, and power while growing up. He dreams of being Hokage, but it's much more. He can change the world, and be a god of it. T for language and other stuff, maybe M.
1. The Beginning Again

Changed Destiny

Chapter 1: The Beginning Again

**This is my first Naruto fanfic. My writing isn't that good, so please forgive me. I don't put the after things, except for sensei, at the endings of names. I'm keeping my Notes short, unlike my other fic. I answer reviews on the chapters, so sorry if I don't reply. I take long to update, so I'm not putting any cliffs, unless you want me to. I don't remember all the names and last names, so help me out. I hope you enjoy this story, and the title and chapter is self-explanatory. The beginning of Naruto, and I mean EVERYTHING. Almost anyways. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be wanted by Ino and Sakura and Sasuke is lying in a ditch somewhere.**

*Poof* A weird looking clone was lying on the ground and Naruto looked at it in a angry type of way, thinking he could've done much better. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you cannot pass this," Iruka-sensei said. Naruto walked out of the room head bowed down in misery and disappointment. The other instructer whispered something Naruto couldn't here, but Iruka shook his head. Naruto went over to the swings and sat, looking at the other passed students. Everyone but him. Some people even laughed at him. Some felt sorry for him and most ignored him. Iruka looked at him, but was still sure of his decision. All of sudden, Naruto left the swings for some absurd reason. Iruka followed him and saw him start taking kunais and throwing them. Iruka shook his head in with a smile. He left Naruto alone and went away.

"Ugh! Why can't I do it? Everyone else passed and not me! Me, who is going to be the Hokage someday! But I'll still never give up my dream! It's 'cuz that's my ninja way," Naruto said in anger. He took out his anger on the dummy, which he was throwing kunais at. He stopped throwing them and went to pick them up. He left the training area and went to his house for some rest. He didn't realize it had been that long at the training are. It was already night! Then all of a sudden, someone knocked on his door downstairs. Naruto went over in his pajamas and opened the door, to see one of the unstructers in his utter amazement.

"Wha-" Naruto began, but was shushed. The instructer waved his hand to follow him and Naruto obeyed. What is he going to do, Naruto thought, and where is he taking me?

"Here we are," the instructer said. All Naruto saw was a house. "This is where the forbidden techniques scrolls are hidden. I see you utterly suck at the Clone Jutsu, so I'll give you some help. I'll go get a forbidden clone scroll for you to use. Stay right here, I'll be right back." Naruto obeyed for a minute, then started pacing. The instructer came back out. "Here it is. Catch," the instructer said while throwing the huge scroll he was holding to Naruto and Naruto almost fell because of the weight.

"Thank you," Naruto said and bowed to the instructer. Naruto ran away to a place where he can train secretly. The instructer waited for a minute, then followed. He has to see him do things, then kill him. I'll just wait, he thought, until the right time.

"Ok, ok, so it's called teh Shadow Clone Jutsu. Easy enough to remember. This is the hand sign... Ok... Hmm, this is gonna be absolutely awesome!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Naruto kept practicing and practicing, until Naruto was tired to death and he dragged the scroll back to the house and shoved it in the door. He took a peek and found hundreds of scrolls. Naruto thought about it, and took a scroll to practice. This will be the last scroll, Naruto thought. Actually, the scroll Naruto took was a scroll teaching how to make your own Jutsus, so he kept it wtih him It wasn't that big thought, so he pit it in a pouch he found on the ground.

The instructer had fallen asleep, and he jsut had jerked himself awake. He found Naruto walking, and tailed him again. All of a sudden, Iruka popped out of nowhere.

"Naruto, why are you out here so late into the night? And you're still in your pajamas!" Iruka said. Naruto never had the chance to answer, and Iruka got hit by a few kunais whcih pinned him to the Forbidden House, or that's what Naruto called it.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, get out of here," Iruka said weakly and coughed up blood.

"That won't be needed, since I'm going to kill him," the instructer said, popping out the trees.

"You!" Naruto seethed.

"Come here fox-boy, lemme kill you!" the instructer said.

"You. Hurt. My. Sensei. And you'll pay!" Naruto yelled. His face started looking like a demon, and his chakra began rising. Deep inside Naruto, the Nine-Tailed Fox was a little surprised, and wanted to see what the boy could do.

"The Fourth might have chosen a correct person to seal me in," the Nine-Tails muttered. "But I need to see for myself..."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled with the sign on his hand. Then all of a sudden, hundreds of Naruto's popped out as clones. Iruka was amazed at what Naruto just did.

"How did he do that?" Iruka muttered. "He could've done that at his examination..." Iruka jerked up all of a sudden. "The _Shadow Clone_ Technique? It's one of the forbidden techinques! How in the world did he get it?"

"AHHH!" the instructer screamed. As the Narutos started beating the shit out of him. After he took a nice beating, Naruto poofed the clones away.

"I must tell old man Third," Naruto said, then he remembered Iruka was hurt. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto ran over and started gently pulling the kunais out of him. Iruka moaned at the pain, but kept still. None of his vitual organisms were hit. Naruto started carrying/dragging Iruka, yelling for help. When he went in to town, Jonins came over and took Iruka.

"You may go. Report to the Hokage in the morning. Get a good rest before then," a Jonin said, seeing that Naruto was tired and slightly injured. The injuries were just scrapes, so it probably was fine. Naruto walked off. He felt dizzy, and he finally reached his house and he opened the door and fell to the ground in a heap, fast asleep. Someone closed the door, and it was Ino Yarumaka. She looked at him in disgust before closing the door. How the heck was she awake? No one knows, but mysteries will be solved in time.

The next morning...

Naruto was sprinting to the Hokages place. He reached and started running up the stairs. He knocked on the Hokages door and heard a old 'enter'. Naruto opened the door and went inside. He was amazed at the sight. It was all papers stacked on the working table. Naruto went over to the center of the room and stood. The only ones in the room was Iruka on crutches, the Hokage, and Naruto. The Hokage started asking Nauto all sorts of questions and Naruto answered truthlyfully. On most questions anyways. When the Hokage asked if he took anything else than the Shadow Clone scroll, he lied and said no. Truthfully, one other scroll was in his pocket. Naruto promised to the Thrid that he won't take anymore. The Third didn't blame him since Naruto was tricked. The instructer that Naruto beat up was thrown into jail. Literally. The Next thing the Hokage said was one thing Naruto forgot all about. The Hokage said that Nauto has passed the Academy, and is now a Genin.

"Woohoo," Naruto cheered, and sprinted out the door saying thank you and bye. Iruka and the Hokage shook their heads, amused. This is gonna be one heck of a time with Naruto here.

**Sorry for this short chapter. It's gonna be a longer chapter in the next chapter and I'm writing it right now! I might finish it today, or tomorrow, so don't worry! It's pretty different right? Please review and give constructive critism!**

**-ApalcalypticBunny42**


	2. Team 7

Chapter 2: Team 7

**Chapter 2 is now up and ready! Hope you enjoy this! More Jutsus are about to pop up! Sorry about the lame bells thing, 'cuz I'm gonna skip through it. There will be 3 parts in this chapter! Don't expect fantastic writing of the talking, now start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will so don't ask.**

**Part I**

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno will be Team 7, with Kakashi Hatake as instructer," The Hokage announced. Everyone was surprised that Naruto made it for some reason, but there was no complaints. Everyone was surprised at the fact that there was an Uchiha. Naruto was happy he was on the same team as Sakura. Sakura was happy that she was on the same team as Sasuke. Sasuke? Well, he was acting cool and being an asshole show off. Naruto was rolling his eyes. Stupid Sasuke, Naruto thought, being a show off. But he was the top academy student. Aced everything, while I failed everything. Maybe I should create jutsus now, eh? Show them things they've never seen before. But that's all in time. Need more time to see everything.

"Ok, see I'm instructer to these people... Ok... Naruto Uzumaki... Holy shit this is gonna be... Sasuke Uchiha... Damn, too many memories of Obito... Sakura Haruno... Rin?..." Kakashi Hatake said while walking over to them, thinking out loud. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was starting to get a little pissed at what their new sensei was saying, for some reason they didn't know. All of a sudden, Kakashi let out a laugh. "So this is my new team. Well, we'll see how long you'll live!"

A While LATER...

"WHAT?!" Iruka said in shock. "You put them with Kakashi Hatake? You know what happened with Kakashi's other student right?"

"Yes, I remember very well," the Hokage began, "But this is a new generation. I feel a strong feeling in Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura has that medical aura, while Sasuke... has a dark past and the future isn't that bright, not meaning death. This is what my ancestors have told me in dreams." Iruka stared at the Hokage in awe.

Some time in the BELLS thingy...

*Poof* Naruto made a hand sign and made a Shadow Clone before Kakashi started moving, and the real Naruto quickly ran away in a tree. Kakashi knew where he was, but never expected Naruto being able to do a Shadow Clone. Another thing Kakashi knew was that there were hundreds of clones in the lake. That made him raise his eyebrow in surprise. What he didn't know was Naruto had some farther out, farther than what Kakashi knew. Naruto had already learned the secret of the Shadow Clones. The Nine-Tailed Fox told him, and the fox would aide him time to time because it wanted to see Naruto's full potential. The Fox also made a deal to Naruto that if Naruto gains his respect, which only 1 person has, then the Fox will teach him how to make new ninjutsu techniques.

"Aren't you going to hide," Kakashi asked.

"Nope, but I have a plan that will work well," Naruto replied in a smug way. Kakashi sighed.

"If you insist..." Kakashi suddenly pulled Naruto, by the way, it's a clone, and kicked him hard in the butt. The clone disappeared.

"What the? That was a clone? I thought Naruto sucked at the clone justu?" Both Sakura and Sasuke said out loud. Kakashi sighed and threw kunais into the bushes where the other two were hiding. Sasuke went forward for physical combat, while Sakura ran.

Somewhere in the distance...

**Come on, huury up, you don't have all day to perfect this jutsu**

"_Shut it, Fox. This jutsu is a little hard ya know?" _Naruto seethed back. Naruto was trying to perfect Water Style- Gale Palm. "Water Style- Gale Palm!" Naruto said while weaving the hand signs for it. The tree he aimed at blew up, which was nopt surprising since Naruto already mastered it. This was also a clone. In quick succession, Naruto said, "Water Style- Water Flame Jutsu!" Boom! Another tree blew up.

**You finally got the jutsu I helped made for you perfected. This was just to help you furthur in your training.**

"_Ya. Fox. You've been a great help_," the Naruto Clone said truthfully. "I better give the data to the real one." The Clone dispatched it's training data to Naruto with a *Poof*

**This is actually pretty interesting...**

Back to the BELLS thingy...

Cling~ Naruto got the data he needed. Bad timing, his chackra was almost gone. All clones have been destroyed, and Sasuke and Sakura were a heapless thing. Naruto felt some strength return. "_Thanks, Fox." _Naruto smiled. Sasuke and Sakura untangled themselves, but they couldn't move after that, so they watched Naruto.

"He's going to get his ass kicked," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded in agreement.

**Time to show them your new jutsus**

_Ok!_ Naruto stood still and reached out to his chakra. He weaved sign and shouted,"Water Style-Gale Palm!" That jutsu caught Kakashi by surprise and blew him about 100 feet away, into a boulder. The boulder shattered and Kakashi got back to his feet.

"What a surprise! You could use a jutsu that Genins could never do," Kakashi said. Sasuke angered and Sakura was amazed. Naruto shook his head, then Naruto jumped away just in time for Kakashi would've grabbed Naruto's legs. "You also have good reactions... Hmm..." Kakashi still wasn't interested in Naruto yet as much as Sasuke. Sasuke was an Uchiha, so he would focus on teaching Sasuke more.

"Water Style- Water Flame Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and weaved the signs the Fox told him to make, and a blast of water shot out of Naruto's mouth and hit Kakashi full force, which Kakashi couldn't react in time due to a stunned time from the Gale Palm technique. Naruto took a bell away from Kakashi's soaked body. Actually, he took both and handed one over to Sakura. Sasuke got even angrier. Naruto made a clone and handed the cloned bell to Sasuke. "Now we all have one, so we passed, right Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, you passed. You all passed. Great job..." Kakashi said, drying himself. Surprising, but I need to help Sasuke master his Sharingan, when he can use it... Kakashi thought. "Well, we'll start doing exercises tomorrow, so go get a good night's rest. You'll need it." All of Team 7 started walking toward their houses.

**Part I 1/2: Zabuza VS. Naruto With a little Kakashi**

_Whee! Time Skip!!! To the Land of the Waves mission thingy... 2nd battle though... Short part... Lots of change..._

Cling! Cling Cling! Naruto and Zabuza were fighting kunai to giant sword. For some absurd reason, Naruto was winning. Naruto had done much training since he and the rest of his team passed Kakashi's test. Sasuke and Sakura chased after Haku and Naruto and Kakashi stayed here to protect the old man. Kakashi tired out too fast, so Naruto forced himself to take over, whcih forced Kakashi back to protect the bridge builder old man. "Water Style- Water Flame Jutsu!" Water came shooting out of Naruto's mouth. Out of fighting on the offense so long and didn't stop attacking, he never reacted to the attack. It hit him, but didn't because Haku jumped in out of nowhere and took the attack. Naruto put most of his chakra into the attack, so Naruto fell to the ground, very tired. Kakashi found an opening, and used Lightning Blade and killed Zabuza with it. Haku was badly injured from the water attack, but he was somehow caught in the attack, killing him, too.

Naruto sighed and looked at the misty sky. Naruto shook his head and went over to where Sasuke and Sakura were. Both of them were looking like they were dead because they looked very bloody, but they were still alive. He took both of their arms and strung them around his shoulder. He went slowly over to Kakashi and he let go of Sasuke to let Kakashi hold him. They slowly moved back to the Waves village with the old man and took a good night's rest.

**Part II: Demento**

_Time skip to 2 months before the Chunin exams. Sorry for the earlier short part. I know it was rushed_

"_Naruto, you could take any of these scrolls. I have collected scrolls everywhere for Zabuza because I cared about him. I shall let you take as many as you want, and come back for more," _Haku said. He bowed and then disappeared out of Naruto's mind. Naruto looked scroll after scroll. He took some jutsu scrolls like Wind Style- Tornado, Fire Style- Fire Dragon, Lightning Style- White Lightning, Earth Style- Jagged Spears and a little more. Naruto took these scrolls and left. Naruto traveled quickly and went to his secret training ground. He started out with Earth Style, since there was earth around him everywhere. He studied it and started doing the signs. He also talked to the Fox about the jutsus and the Fox gave him tips on how to use less chakra for them.

"Hmm... I could use Shadow Clones to help my kick the rock spears, but that would take a lot of clones..." Naruto said...

**Or once you learn the Tornado jutsu, you could use that to shoot them out, and you could make more of those rocks so there would be an infinite amount pretty much**

"You're right! It's much easier, but it would take a huge rock to make those huge spears... or I could make small daggers!"

**Exactly! Even though you're human, I feel like you are a pretty good host. Forgot to tell you earlier, but you have my respect. You're the second person to have earned it.**

"Who was the first," Naruto said while making all of the small daggers.

**Minato, the Fourth Hokage**

"..."

**I know he sealed me into you, but now it's about worth it now, right?**

"Ya, now that I think of it, you're right. This is very worth it... Let's get back to training. Let's try Fire Style- Fire Dragon Jutsu now.

_One month LATER..._

Ino was walking into a flower shop to buy some flowers. She just came back from a mission and thought she deserved something nice, and thought she wanted to give one to someone else, too. Then she saw Naruto walking into a weapons shop. She never thought about it, but when he is not disgusting at the moment, he actually looks pretty cute... but she still prefers Sasuke. She went over to where Naruto was just before. Flowers could wait.

"_Ok, so you said I need to practice Taijutsu now, right?" _Naruto said to the Nine-Tailed Fox.

**Ya. You've mastered Ninjutsu and could create your own, mastered detecting Genjutsu, and now you need is some good defence jutsus and Taijutsu.**

_"What type of Taijutsu should I do?"_

**Hmmm... Maybe Demento?**

_"The way of the Demon? That has a nice ring to it..."_

**The style is self-explanatory. It's using the demonic ways, which I could help you on, and it's very deadly. All you need is speed, strength, stamina, and accuracy. You have good accuracy now because of your kunai throwing training, so your hits could pretty much always hit its target. Speed... We're gonna have to work on that one. If you do running around the village one hundred times, it will be enough for stamina. Strength... The Earth Style will help with that.**

_"..."_

**What?**

_"One hundred times!?"_

**What about it?**

_"Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?"_

**Fine, I'll help you then. Give you tips and stuff.**

_"It better be worth it, and now let's go buy the other things we need..."_

_An hour LATER..._

"So you want twenty blank scrolls, fifty kunai knives, and do you want any Ninjutsu or Taijutsu scrolls?" The cashier asked.

"Taijutsu scrolls, please," Naruto answered.

"Do you want me to get it for you or do you want to get it?" The cashier asked again.

"I'll pick it," Naruto replied.

"Ok, so do you want beginner, intermediate, or expert?" The cashier questioned.

"One of each, please," Naruto said. The cashier directed Naruto to a row of shelves and pointed to which level is in which section.

"And that would be 68.87 please," The cashier said, asking for the payment. Naruto's eyes were huge at the cost he would have to pay, but complied. Naruto payed the money and went to look for the Demento Taijutsu scrolls. They were only one of each in each level, so Naruto lucked out. Naruto left the shop to go to his training area, but never saw Ino tailing him. Ino was just wanting to see what Naruto does. She jsut wants to see for the info, no because she's probably a stalker, which in fact, she is a stalker. One of the best ones, too, but that's off topic.

Naruto arrived at the training area and started looking through the Demento Taijutsu scrolls.

**Look at the beginner ones, you idiot!**

"Wha-" Naruto said but then realized it was on the intermediate level. "Ohh! No wonder it looked so hard!" Ino almost started laughing at the fact that Naruto was talking to himself. Then she caught herself right before, because what Naruto said made her jerk. "Thanks, Nine-Tailed Fox. I must be pretty bad at reading or something. Or I'm just too tired. Lemme practice these Taijutsu moves. After that, help me work on my new jutsu you helped me create. You also promised to teach me one of the Demon Style jutsus."

Oh my god, Ino thought, Naruto is talking to the Fox! And Naruto made his own jutsu? Demon Style? I _must_ watch this!

_3 Hours LATER..._

Naruto was tired of all the running and taijutsu. He also learned the rest of the scrolls he had, and has mastered almost all the elements. He also created 2 new styles! They are: Solar Style and Heaven Style. Heaven Style was using all the styles. Solar Style uses the combination elements of fire and lightning. The only style Naruto hasn't mastered is Wood Style. Wood Stylewere almost completely ridden out of shinobi history. Luckily, the Fox knows a couple techniques of each from long ago, and will help Naruto create some. But far away in the bushes, was Ino, hiding in awe and amazement at what Naruto could do now.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you like this Part I and Part II thingy. If you like, I could do it do the other chapters! One more thing, next chapter is 3 parts! My writing still isn't that good yet... And if you think the Solar Style is the sun and stuff... No, it's not. It's actually the stars.**

**Next time...**

**THE CHUNIN EXAMS!!! (ALL THREE PARTS OF IT, TOO!!! ALL IN ONE CHAPTER!!!)**

**-ApalcalypticBunny42**


End file.
